The invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a computer in a tower configuration provided with a plurality of modular components.
There has been a continuing trend since personal computers were introduced about twenty years ago to reduce the size of the computer housing or xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d that holds the basic computer components such as the motherboard, power supply and various drives. One of the reasons for this trend is that computer peripherals have become increasingly available and affordable and thus compete for desk top space with computers. For example it is not uncommon for a modern computer user to have a computer, mouse, keyboard, 21 inch monitor, personal printer and scanner on his/her desk top whereas twenty years ago a typical desk top would have had nothing on it other than a typewriter or calculator.
One technique now widely employed by designers for reducing a computer""s desk top xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d is use of a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration. Whereas a standard computer housing has a relatively small height and relatively larger length and width dimensions, a tower computer has a relatively small width and relatively larger length and height dimensions.
However there are certain considerations which are a challenge to a designer""s ability to down size a computer, whether in a standard or tower configuration. To begin with there are certain features which all modern computer users expect to be provided in a desk top personal computer. A motherboard and power supply assembly are of course required to make the computer functional. Program and data storage devices of some type are also required. Presently the storage devices typically installed are a hard disk and a removable media drive. The removable media drive which is most commonly installed is an optical drive such as a CD or DVD drive. Thus the computer housing must have a space for each of these components.
One design technique for installing computer components in a small space is to increase component density, i.e. to pack the components tightly together within the housing. However a competing consideration is the need to provide adequate cooling of a modern computer""s more powerful CPU (central processing unit) and high speed drives. If components are too tightly packed, cooling becomes problematic. Another consideration which cuts against dense packing is the desire of computer owners to be able to upgrade their computers by addition of RAM (random access memory) chips and expansion cards to the motherboard. A still further consideration is a desire by computer owners as well as computer manufacturers who must perform warranty repair work, for a computer configuration which provides easy access to various components which may require maintenance or replacement during the life of the computer. In densely packed housing it is often necessary to go through the tedious process of removing one or more components using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the component which must be tested or replaced.
Thus a need exists for a computer which is relatively compact and yet which has adequate space for cooling and which is relatively easy to upgrade and maintain/repair.
The present invention is directed to a computer having a housing configured to receive multiple modular components in a compact array. The modular components may be quickly and easily removed for maintenance and/or replacement and also facilitate easy access to other computer components. The components may be arranged in a manner which provides an advantageous cooling air flow path through the housing.
Thus the invention may comprise a tower computer housing having a first bay portion accessible through a housing lateral side wall opening, a second bay portion accessible through a housing rear wall opening, and a third bay portion accessible through a housing bottom wall opening. One or more of the bays may be adapted to receive a modular computer component. One of the bays may also contain the computer motherboard assembly.
The invention may also comprise a tower computer having a housing with a readily accessible motherboard, a modular optical drive, a modular power supply assembly and a modular hard drive assembly mounted in the housing.
The invention may also comprise a method of making a computer including mounting a motherboard inside a first bay portion of a computer housing in a position accessible through a lateral side wall opening; mounting a modular optical drive in the first bay portion; mounting a modular power supply in a second bay portion; and mounting a modular hard drive assembly in a third bay portion.